epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronald McDonald
Ronald McDonald battled the Burger King and Wendy in Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King. He also battled the Burger King in the satirical Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays battle, Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King, which the ERB was based on. He was portrayed by Nice Peter on both occasions. His hand also made a cameo appearance in Rasputin vs Stalin. According to an interview in the ERB Patreon, the hand was portrayed by Atul Singh.https://www.patreon.com/posts/29936703 Information on the rapper Ronald McDonald is a clown character used as the primary mascot of the McDonald's fast-food restaurant chain. The origin of Ronald McDonald involves Willard Scott, who performed using the moniker "Ronald McDonald, the Hamburger-Happy Clown" in 1963 on three separate television spots. These were the first three television ads featuring the character. According to Scott, the local McDonald's people asked him to come up with a character to take Bozo's place, an old clown character used to sell hamburgers. Ronald McDonald starred in several commercials taking place in the fictional realm of McDonaldland, which was home to many other characters used by the chain for advertising throughout the second half of the 20th century, such as Birdie the Early Bird, Grimace, the Hamburglar, and Mayor McCheese. McDonald would go on to be in various spinoff media including books, a Sega Genesis game, McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure, a direct to video movie, The Adventures of Ronald McDonald: McTreasure Island, and a direct to video cartoon series called, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, where he is potrayed by Jack Doepke and later David Hussey. He would also appear in the movie, Mac and Me, portrayed by Squire Fridell which would win him a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst New Star. Because of his prominence, Ronald McDonald has become a symbol not just of McDonald's but of the fast food industry in the USA as a whole, as well as Corporate America, capitalism, globalization, and other broader topics. As such, the costume and iconography of Ronald McDonald is often appropriated by protestors and artists wishing to subvert the icon and communicate a message that runs counter to the corporate narrative. Appearance in the rap battle (cameo) McDonald's arm made a minor appearance during the line in Mikhail Gorbachev's verse, "Shook hands with both Ronalds: Reagan and McDonald's, no doubt!" Lyrics 'Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King (FitPHHCoN):' 'Verse 1:' Why don't you call me Ronald Jeremy? 'Cause I'm getting nasty Like the Whoppers that you sell made of horse lips and ass meat! Ask Rick and Morty who's the lyrical boss! I've got lines for days; call me Szechuan Sauce! The undisputed G.O.A.T. of putting burgers in bellies! I'm fast food Eminem; you're Machine Gun Kelly! I'm Coke to your Pepsi; I'm Mac, you're Android! Let's be real: I'm Nice Peter and you're EpicLLOYD! 'Verse 2:' (The onion rings are pretty good.) But that last verse was lifeless! You had no joy in it! Last time I saw a rapper this plastic, there was a toy in it! Cheetos, dude? Get your recipes together, man! I've had the same fries since I was Willard Scott the Weather Man! Call me MC Flurry 'cause I'm so chill! My raps sleep at my house because they're so ill! In the contest of best mascot in town, You might be the King, but I wear the crown! 'Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King (ERB):' 'Verse 1:' Why don't you call me Ronald Jeremy? 'Cause I'm getting nasty Like the Whoppers you sell made of horse lips and ass meat! Ask Rick and Morty who's the lyrical boss! I've got lines for days, call me Szechuan sauce! The undisputed GOAT of putting burgers in bellies! I'm fast food Eminem, you're Machine Gun Kelly! I'm Coke to your Pepsi; I'm Mac, you're Android! Let's be real: I'm Nice Peter and you're EpicLLOYD! 'Verse 2:' (Your onion rings are pretty good.) But that verse was lifeless! You had no joy in it! Last rapper this plastic had a Happy Meal toy in it! I'm serving billions and I can't be beat! You're a bin full of lettuce: facing da feet! Using Cheetos, dude? Get your recipes together, man! I've had the same fries since I was Willard Scott the weatherman! I'm the best trash talking mascot in town! You might be the King, but a clown wears the crown! Trivia *McDonald and the Burger King are currently the only rappers to appear in both FITP and ERB. **They are also the fifth and sixth rappers to appear in an official battle after appearing in an unofficial battle, after Sherlock Holmes, James Bond, Austin Powers, and Charles Darwin. *He is the third cameo to return as a rapper, after George Washington and Socrates. **He is the second cameo to be recast for his return as a rapper after Washington. **This excludes the teaser cameos in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *The McDonald's logo on his shirt was changed to "E", signifying the "E" in "ERB". *He is the first character to have a lowercase character in his title card, the letter "c" in the word "McDonald". *His background was inspired by the trademark Golden Arches used in McDonald's advertisements and restaurants. Gallery Ronald McDonald Instagram.jpeg|Ronald McDonald in EpicLLOYD's Instagram story References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays Category:Cameo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Character Category:Rasputin vs Stalin Category:Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King Category:Nice Peter Category:Atul Singh